Creepy Eve
Local News report from Adell, Wisconsin: Adell residents are reeling after last night’s brutal massacre of Pastor Fredrick Frost, his wife Bambi, and 16 year old son Timothy. The only survivor was the Frost’s 20 year old daughter Evangelical Frost found badly beaten in the basement of the family’s home. The Adell police refuse to speak about the case though it is speculated the murders were the work of the serial killer known as Jeff. At this time Ms. Frost refuses to speak on the matter. Adell Police Department Witness Name: Frost Evangelical Bell Age: 20 DOB: March 14, 1993 Over seeing Officer: Detective Patrick Dennis Date of questioning: October 13, 2013 Time: 4:35 AM Notes: Only survivor of the Frost family found beaten and badly dehydrated in basement of home partially nude covered only in blood stained white hoodie which the witness refuses to remove and hand over. Ms. Frost is distant and refuses to speak to me or any of the other officers. They want me talk to them about him, to tell them that I want them to find him and take him down for what he did to my family and to me, but I won’t. He is my hero, my dark angel sent to save me. Before he saved me my family treated me like a rabid animal. My parents just loved telling everyone in town about their deranged daughter. I didn’t fit what they wanted from me, I was different. My little brother played football in the fall and baseball in the summer, he was the youth leader at father’s church, and everyone just adored him. No one liked me, they didn’t want to be around me, and they said I was tainted. The people I attended school with called me Creepy Eevee from the time I was in elementary school until I graduated high school. I thought it would have ended when I left school and started work but it didn’t. Coworkers and people coming into the cheap clothing store where I worked continued to call me by that name. But being called a silly name is just part of life here. I don’t mind being Creepy Eevee because it suites me. However stupid nicknames and taunts aren’t my biggest problem. Every time I did something wrong my parents sent me to my special room in the basement. My father made it for me when I was younger for the purpose of cleansing me. They would strip me naked and strap me into this special wooden chair and take turns hitting or burning me. Father said they did it to save me from the influence of the Devil. I endured because what else was there for me? I couldn’t leave home, my parents always found me. But it is all over now because of him. The night he came father had punished me because he received a call from my manager. She called because people were complaining about my appearance at work. When I got to work that morning she called me into her office and gave me a “makeover” she said the makeup would help my appearance and maybe costumers would stop complaining. I know she was just trying to help but I wished she didn’t. Before I went home I tried to get the makeup off before my parents saw. My father didn’t believe in things like that and I knew he would punish me for it. When I got home my father was at the door to meet me. He slapped me when I got in the door and began yelling at me for getting in trouble at work. When I looked up at him his face became even more enraged. “What is on your face?” I opened my mouth to explain when I felt his hand across my face again, “No wonder the costumers are complaining about your appearance! You look like a prostitute!” He gripped my hair and roughly pulled me to the basement door. I didn’t fight there was no point in it anymore. I can’t remember what the punishment was that night because I blacked out after father strapped me into the chair. I figured out how to make myself black out a long time ago so I wouldn’t have to feel the pain. When I awoke I was surprised to find I was still in the chair, which was fairly odd. I could hear movement upstairs that sounded like someone was looking for something. I waited listening intently to the footsteps praying they would open the basement door. I didn’t know who was upstairs or what they wanted but I knew I wanted them to find me. Maybe they would let me out of the chair and take me away or perhaps kill me. I don’t know which I was praying for. At last I heard the latch to the basement door begin to open, I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for whatever was coming down the stairs to find me. As I sat there listening I noticed that there were no footsteps only the sound of my own heart beating and my breath but still I waited. At last I felt a cold wet hand under my chin lifting my face upward. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of the stranger in front of me. My breath caught in my throat when I met with the yellowed bloodshot eyes rimmed in black burnt flesh. “You’re him, the one everyone is afraid of.” His grin widened “Aren’t you afraid I will make you sleep too?” I shook my head trying to look brave, “No, in fact if you did you would be doing me a favor.” He laughed, “I have already done you a favor little Eve. I can’t do give you too many or people will think I’ve lost my edge.” “What?” I asked quietly. Jeff leaned forward placing his face close to mine. I could smell a mixture of whiskey, cigarettes, and a strange sickly sweet smell on his breath which caused me to turn away from him. “Look at me.” I turned back locking eyes with him again. “I like picking families like yours, fat rich fucks who don’t deserve what you have, to slaughter. I watch you for a few days to learn your schedules then when the time is right I come in, put you to sleep, and take what I want. It’s how I survive.” I nodded never taking my eyes off him, “Your family was the perfect target, weak wealthy morons.” He straightened up pulling a long kitchen knife from the front pocket of his hoodie. “So this is the part where you kill me too right?” I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, “I’m ready.” I heard him laugh and felt the cold slimy knife slip under the restraint around my right wrist; I opened my eyes to see the knife slide through thick leather strap freeing my hand. I looked up at Jeff confused, “Aren’t you going to kill me?” he laughed again freeing my left wrist, “Think of this as the one time Jeff the Killer felt sorry for someone other than himself.” I stood up shakily trying to cover myself, “Here,” he said handing over the grimy blood soaked hoodie, “I have hundreds of these fuckers so cover your ass.” I grabbed the hoodie quickly pulling it over my head, “Why feel sorry for me?” Jeff stepped back looking at me for a second, “Because you seem special, like you don’t need me to make you beautiful.” “Beautiful?” “Yes, beautiful like me.” I could hear sirens quickly coming close to the house outside and I turned to see flashes of blue light filling the room through the basement windows. When I turned back to face Jeff he was gone. I could hear the police rushing into my home yelling incoherently, and then I remember collapsing onto the cold basement floor. That was a few hours ago, now I am sitting here wishing the detective would stop staring at me and asking me questions. What happened in that room is my secret. He is my hero and no one can have him now but me. I will tell this detective that I remember nothing, then I will leave here and find him. Hehehe Jeff my black knight I cannot wait to see you again I love you. Hehehehehe you were right Jeffery I am special I can do anything you can, would you like to see just what I can do Jeff? Just watch me. “Detective?” “Ms. Frost?” “I think I would prefer to write out everything, if that is alright?” “That is perfectly fine Ms. Frost.” The detective slides a sheet of blank paper and a ball point pen across the table to Eve. She looks down at the materials studying them for a second before slowly picking up the pen and clicking the end a few times, she smiles slightly “Thank you officer.” The detective smiles, “No problem.” Eve slides her seat back away from the table and stands crossing the room and standing closely next to the detective holding the pen tightly to her chest, her smile widens “One more thing Detective Dennis, go to sleep.” Eve slams the pen as far as she can into the side of the detectives neck laughing hysterically as the detective desperately began clawing at her hand. Eve pulled her hand away and watched the detective slowly slide from the chair onto the floor. The door to the interrogation room slammed open and a young cop entered with his pistol drawn. Eve could tell he was yelling something at her but she ignored him and slowly approached him until the gun was pressed firmly against her throat. Quickly she grabbed the rookie’s wrist twisting up sharply. She laughed at the satisfying crack of his wrist breaking and the sound of him screaming out in pain, she let go of his arm and leaned down picking up the handgun. She pressed it to the rookie’s temple and pulled the trigger. She felt a shiver of excitement run through her as she watched the life vanish from his eyes. As he died she felt a strange warmth surge through her body filling her with a strange knowledge of things she had never known. Suddenly she knew the man’s thoughts before he died, his memories, she knew all of his police training, everything that man knew she knew now. Eve laughed looking down at the corpse, “Thank you for showing me my special talent.” With this new knowledge she knew exactly how to get out of the police station unseen, she slid the gun into the pocket of the hoodie and stepped over the rookie. It didn’t take long for Eve to leave the station and find the rookie’s car, “Spare key is under the floor mat of the passenger’s side,” she laughed to herself. As she left the small town all Eve could think of was finding Jeff and her new life. She would prove herself to him and he would be hers. All hers. Creepypasta Spin-off Wiki Category:Death Category:Jeff The Killer